Frozen Heart
by YunaSempai
Summary: When Lukas, the prince who ran off six years ago, comes back for his little brother's coronation, trouble starts brewing. The traitor remains within the crowd. Emil is now hunted down from the order by the traitor. Lukas has to set everything straight, running into Mathias, a happy Danish twenty-two year old who sells ice for a living. Based off Frozen. DenNor and brotherly NorIce.


**Okay, so I've been obsessed with all the posts on Tumblr about a Frozen Hetalia crossover and I just HAD to make a fanfiction for it. It's DenNor, since the posts have been all saying Norway should be Anna and Denmark as Kristoff and Iceland as Elsa. It's a cute idea so I went for it. **

**None of the characters are mine, the story is not really mine since it's basically the story line of Frozen. I just changed it up a bit to make it work out fine. Enjoy, write a review or give a favorite!**

* * *

"Lukas… Lukas!" The silver haired child shook his older blonde brother. His brother smiled slightly but groaned.

"Go to sleep, Emil."

"I want to play with my magic, but I want you to play with me!" the boy crawled on top of the other and shook him even more. "Please?"

Lukas sat up and nodded, rubbing his eyes. "Okay…"

The two children snuck downstairs, holding back their laughter, in fear of waking their parents or one of the strict servants. When the coast was clear, Emil opened his hand with a burst of ice and snowflakes. Emil froze the floor underneath them and sent a burst of snow into the air, making it snow.

"Be careful, Emil…" Lukas warned him, smiling a little at his little brother's enthusiasm.

"Just because you're three years older than me, doesn't mean you can boss me around, Lukas," Emil stuck his tongue out and rolled up a snowball, throwing it at Lukas.

"Hey!" Lukas reached down and rolled up his own snowball and threw it back at Emil, hitting him with perfect accuracy. "I'm ten and you're seven!" he laughed and ran away from the next snowball.

They played like this for a few minutes, until Emil was tired of losing. His emotions boiled, childishly in his heart, as he made the ultimate snowball. He was going to throw it at Lukas, using his magic to his advantage to make sure it hit him. He was going to distract Lukas with a blast of ice so he couldn't run off.

Smirking, he popped out of his snow fort and shot the blast of ice, throwing the snowball at the same time. That smirk soon faded as a cry of pain rang out. "Lukas?" The snow was starting to get thicker so Emil couldn't see what had happened. He jumped over hills of snow and ran over to his brother, who was lying down in the snow, his eyes blank, and unconscious. Slowly, the beautiful blonde bangs started to turn snow white, like a strange highlight.

"Please help me!" Emil cried out, loudly, waking everyone in the palace.

Their parents ran downstairs, in their night clothing and gasped. The snow had stopped but Lukas was getting colder by the second.

"Lukas!" their mother cried and rushed over to them, holding Lukas close. "His body temperature is dropping…"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know!" Emil started to cry. His father ran to the library and pulled out an old sheet of paper, wrinkled and yellowed with age. He gathered the family and they rode off into the night on their white horses.

They were deep in the forest when they came into a clearing filled with strangely colored grass and flowers.

"Please help! It's my son!" the King looked around hastily.

Immediately, a few gasps of surprise were heard.

"It's the King!" a green, nearly transparent troll appeared. Nisse ran around, telling everyone to wake up. Faeries awoke from their slumber, pushing open the petals of the flowers they slept in. A tall, slim, young, almost transparent maiden floated over to them. She examined Lukas for a few seconds. Then she looked at Emil.

"Born or cursed?"

The king and the queen looked at each other before saying, "Born."

The maiden turned back to Lukas and immediately took him into her arms, walking into the middle of the clearing. Old runes popped up around them and the magic words circled around the two figures. Everyone watched with much interest and curiosity, worried for the heir.

"His memories are changed. Emil, you must never use your magic again. You must wear gloves, anything to prevent your magic. Good can come from magic, but remember that with good, there is also evil…" a faerie gave Emil white gloves woven with spells.

"I promise. If it's to protect my big brother, I'll gladly do this," he felt a huge guilt creep up his back, grasping his shoulders and whispering into his ears that it was his entire fault.

"Come back immediately if this happens again…"

**oOo~ Time Skip ~oOo**

The wonderful town of Arendale, by the fjords, was filled with joy and laughter. The summer breeze brushed past ladies dressed in elegant dresses and lords dressed up in formal suits. The townspeople wore brilliant smiles and laughed joyfully. Children ran about, singing as their shoes clopping on the cobblestone streets. Ships slowly started filling up the fjords and even more aristocrats took step upon the buzzing streets of Arendale.

Inside the palace, a silver haired boy nervously paced around his bedroom. The windows were opening; the gates were to be opening soon. Today was the coronation day. Originally, his older brother was supposed to be crowned King of Arendale , but after his disappearance a few years ago, Emil became the heir. His parents had passed away overseas. Their ship was sunk by the inky, stormy ocean out somewhere.

Emil took a deep breath as he fixed up his appearance and took some time to fix his messy hair. He had to look nice enough today. Today was important.

He slowly reached for the doorknob, which became covered with a sheet of ice immediately. Gasping, he reached for his gloves and pulled them on quickly. "Conceal don't feel…" he murmured before opening the door.

"Open the gates!" Emil shouted, loudly.

**. ' - * -Scene Change- * - ' .**

The figure rode through the empty streets on his white horse with the biggest, ebony eyes. "Am I late?" His horse let out a cry of fear and shock as he bumped into another man. "Oh! Are you okay?" he hopped off his horse and helped the man up.

"Ow…" the young man looked up and met the one who had bumped into him.

"I'm surprised you didn't fall into the fjord…" the figure laughed. He noticed that the young man was probably about his age, twenty-one or so. He helped the man up.

"Excuse you, and how rude of me, my name is Gilbert of Prussia."

"I would tell you who I am but, I am in a hurry…" the figure jumped back on horseback and rode off.

"How rude…"

**. ' - * -Scene Change- * - ' .**

The gates opened and the townspeople cheered. "The gates are open!" People filed in, heading for the small chapel to the right.

Emil stood quietly, looking ahead at the holy man before him. He held out a small, velvet cushion with the crown. Originally, his father would have placed the crown on his head, also handing him the staff. He held his breath. He would have to put it on himself. He reached for the crown with his gloves on.

"Your highness… The gloves…" the man whispered.

Emil looked nervous as he slowly pulled the gloves off. He reached for them again right before they heard the huge doors open with a bang.

"Ah, almost missed it…" the figure sighed. There were many gasps as the figure took off his cloak and tossed it somewhere, only for it to be fought over by the servant girls. He walked down the aisle, his riding boots clean and his pristine clothing framing him perfectly. And those eyes. The beautiful, dazzling, midnight blue eyes shone as he laughed. Then, there was the white highlight in his blonde hair. The same, exact one as the lost prince who ran away six years ago.

"Surprised to see me?" Lukas asked, his fair blonde hair being blown by the summer breeze that ran in when Lukas had opened the doors.

"It's the lost Prince! He's back!"

Lukas walked over to Emil. "Hei, your majesty." He took the crown from the cushion and slowly placed it on Emil's head. When Emil looked up, Lukas also handed him the gold staff their father kept polished.

"Lukas..." Emil shook his head. "You should be the one wearing the crown… You should be king…"

Lukas chuckled. "I've been gone for six years. I have much to catch up to. I can't be king of Arendale..."

Emil nodded and smiled for the first time in years. "Takk…"

"So he's the lost prince… How interesting…" Gilbert smirked slightly.

**oOo~ Time Skip ~oOo**

Emil and Lukas stood in the middle of a crowd, Lukas explaining why he ran off.

"I was sixteen. I had heard of the mystical lands in the other realm, so I just had to find it. I ran off in the middle of the night and after a few months of traveling…" he paused for a dramatic effect. "I found it." He grinned as the crowd asked many questions.

"Excuse me, Prince Lukas. May I talk to you privately?" The silver haired, red eyed, man walked up to Lukas. "It's me, Gilbert of Prussia." Lukas nodded and waved the groaning crowd off as the two went outside.

"Why have you called me out, Gilbert?" Lukas asked, feeling the cool, night breeze pass through his hair.

"Just to get to know you better." He paused. "I'll be direct. Do you like anyone?"

"What are we? Little lads whispering about the girls in school?" Lukas rolled his eyes.

Gilbert blushed. "Well… I was thinking… When I first saw you, you were so beautiful, I thought you were a girl."

Lukas's eye twitched. "Oh, well, thank you? But I should be inside. I have to catch up with my brother." He stiffly walked away and back into the ball room, greeted with cheers.

Gilbert cursed and sighed. "Might have worked… Will work later…"

**oOo~Time Skip~oOo**

"I know you're hiding something, Emil. What is it? Ever since we were children, you were a terrible liar…" Lukas had been bothering Emil for a while. He knew Emil was hiding his magic. He just needed him to clarify it. "Tell me…"

"No, Lukas. Give me my gloves back!" he was growing desperate. He reached for the gloves but stopped when he nearly touched Lukas.

"Not until you tell me, Emil… I'm your older brother and I have a right to know!" The room fell silent as Lukas shouted at Emil.

"I said NO!" Emil shouted. Suddenly and accidentally, bursts of ice flew about and snow started to fall about. An icicle popped out of the floor and nearly plunged the tip into Lukas's chest. Lukas's eyes turned ice cold as his mouth tugged into a frown, his eyebrows furrowed as he easily broke the tip off.

"Emil…"

Emil turned on his heels and ran outside. It was snowing nonstop. He looked like a frightened animal, surrounded by hunters in a dense forest. He slipped on ice on the ground and he fell.

"Emil…"

Emil, ignoring his brother, ran off again as fast as he could, his blue cloak flying behind him. The townspeople were shocked, and moreover, frightened. Their wonderful little prince tried to kill his older brother. As the word spread, the rumor began to be twisted.

"Prince Emil tried to murder his older brother to make sure he could have the crown for himself."

"I heard that Prince Emil tried to murder his older brother out of jealousy of all the attention. Apparently, he had already tried to kill Prince Lukas when they were children…"

"He's a troubled child…"

"Please stop talking and close your mouths for a little bit and listen to me!" Lukas shouted at everyone. When they all stopped talking, Lukas cleared his throat. "Please listen. Emil isn't like that at all. And he never tried to kill me or harm me in any way." He paused. "He's never been out of the palace… I know he can't survive out there on his own, so I'm going to get him back." He looked at Gilbert. "Gilbert of Prussia, I leave you in charge of Arendale until I come back. If anything is worse than before, I will make sure to exile you from here." Lukas whistled and his horse galloped over.

He looked around at the silent, shell-shocked townspeople as he jumped on his horse and rode off in the falling snow. The air started to get colder. Everyone was dressed for summer sun, not winter snow.

Lukas's clothing was thin. He shivered as he rode on at top speed, trying to find Emil. He couldn't have gone far, could he?

**oOo~ Time Skip~oOo**

Emil was riding on a snow cloud up the North Mountain. Tears rolled down his rosy cheeks as he cried quietly, thinking about how he swore to never hurt Lukas. He nearly killed him. He looked down and found a perfect place for his own castle. He jumped down and smiled a little.

"Let's see what I can do…" He pulled off his other glove and let his magic free. He ran around, constructing a small, little ice town with his own ice palace. He laughed as he made snowmen and danced around, feeling purely free. It wasn't a burden. It wasn't a curse. It was a miracle. And he was fucking happy.


End file.
